


Whatcha gonna do

by NaraMerald



Series: Bangtan Sonyeodan [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 'That first time', Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl! Taehyung, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Happy 1000 kudos to me, I'm'a have to write that now it's too funny not to, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Playful Sex, Safewords, Submission, Switching Roles, That doesn't work. Now I'm just rambling., Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, What do I even mean by 'That first time', Whatevs it's your life fly free like a bird, or do, or you know... be tied down... like a present?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t control my shit!” Jimin sticks his tongue out at her.<br/>“Actually, I bet I can,” Tae says sassily, before raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Or, the time maknae line tried out the D in BDSM. (Switches)</p><p>Basically, filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too many Generals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 1000 kudos to me present! 
> 
> Also, general disclaimer that this is of course, (filthy) fiction. 
> 
> Was gonna be longer/ have more edging but didn't quite get there. May amend it later. 
> 
> I love you all.

They’ve only just started officially dating, and no one else “knows”, but Jeongguk is pretty sure that elder line have realised they’re together. Realistically, he thinks Seokjin-noona was basically helping to prepare him for how to have a threesome when she gave him that awful sex talk, (and isn’t it weird- her basically ensuring he knows how to prep Jimin… or Tae, he supposes). Yeah, it’s totally weird. 

In any case, he continues trying to block that awful day out of his mind but can’t deny it was a timely reminder. Still, dating Tae and Jimin is… well it’s always something different. Looking back, he thinks he can blame it on the rap line and Supreme Boi.

It started back in that photoshoot, when Jimin and Tae were flirting and they all left poor Hoseok-hyung to try and untie himself. (That was actually pretty funny, though they’d had to watch out for a week or two afterwards). But since then, Cypher part 3 has taken on an odd sort of challenging connotation, and he can feel it even today. 

“BABY I DON’T CARE!” Tae and Jimin are actually jumping up and down on the hotel room bed singing along to Cypher part 3. Jeongguk is torn between pretending he doesn’t know them, and getting up there and joining them. His decision is made for him when the song ends. 

“Turn it off Chim,” Tae sits on the bed, clearly out of energy for now.

“You can’t control my shit!” Jimin sticks his tongue out at her, snickering. 

“We’ve been over this, I totally can,” Tae says sassily, before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? Really now Tae?” Jimin challenges, giving her a look that somehow manages to be affectionate, disdainful and smouldering at once. Tae sits up straight, eyeing him, and Jimin looks interested in return. Jeongguk has no idea what is going on here, and wonders if he should be worried- these two can amp each other up like anything. (Yoongi actually wondered aloud if she should be buying life insurance when she saw the three of them openly cuddling, and yes, admittedly, they do talk him into joining their terrible schemes- Tae’s terrible schemes- sometimes, but hey, if Namjoon-hyung hasn’t killed Yoongi-noona, they probably won’t.)

“Care to put your money where your mouth is Chim Chim?” Tae purrs, running a finger down Jimin’s torso slowly. 

Jimin smirks, “You’re on, Tae. Rules?” 

He looks to Jeongguk for a second. Jeongguk hopes his complete lack of comprehension doesn’t show on his face. 

“We each get a turn to top each other. Then we can decide on a winner,” Tae wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Top?” Jeongguk clarifies, and they turn to him. 

“Be in charge, dominant,” Tae explains. 

“Oh,” Jeongguk says, because he still doesn’t really get it. 

She grabs her laptop and brings up a vaguely familiar picture. 

“Holy shit Taetae, you took a picture of that and kept it?!” Jimin sounds vaguely alarmed, which means Jeongguk should be _really_ alarmed. 

He looks closer. 

“What the fuck Tae?” he yelps, seeing a glimpse of: 

_Kookie:_  
N Orgy  
N Strangers  
Y Being top  
Y Being topped 

 

“I thought you were joking!” Jeongguk might be shrieking a little right now. 

“I knew you weren’t joking but jesus keeping a picture like that…” Jimin looks a little pale considering the potential consequences. 

“Well, where was I supposed to keep it?” Tae pouts, flicking over so that he can see part of Jimin’s list: 

__  
Y With protection  
Y Without protection  
Y Oral sex- giving  
Y Oral sex- receiving 

“And yours too?” Jimin sounds resigned. 

“Consent is hot, assault is not Chim Chim!” Tae sings. For once, Jeongguk feels he and Jimin are on the same page here, just staring at her in resignation. 

“Here. Read up boys. You have an hour to decide while I get ready. Let me know if there are any changes to your lists,” she grins, and then walks off. 

Jeongguk doesn’t form actual words for a good five minutes. He makes some sort of sound- an odd questioning noise and Jimin turns to look at him, as taken aback as Jeongguk is. 

“Did she just…” Jimin begins, eyes wider than Jeongguk’s seen them before. 

“Uhhhhh” is all Jeongguk can manage. 

“Are we going to…” Jimin licks his lips, staring at the doorway she just vacated. 

“…” Jeongguk stares too. 

“Shit Kookie,” Jimin says appreciatively. 

Shit indeed. 

“Hey… Kookie…” Jimin begins slowly, “Do you want to do this?” 

“Ye- Yes,” Jeongguk’s voice cracks embarrassingly, but he’s definitely, definitely on team want. 

“Oh?” Jimin smirks, his eyes intense, his lips curling up. Jeongguk can’t help himself; he’s competitive. 

“Fuck yes,” Jeongguk grins, reaching for the laptop. Tae Tae has a lot of ‘yes’ indicators- he’s got some careful reading to do. 

 

… 

 

They let themselves into the room. Tae is wearing a long leather trench. Jeongguk doesn’t know whether to hope she’s wearing lingerie underneath or nothing at all. 

“Okay, are we all consenting adults?” Tae purrs. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jimin purrs back at her. She smirks appreciatively and gets Jeongguk’s verbal agreement too. 

“Are there any changes to the list?” she asks, to which they both shake their heads. 

“Safe words?” Taehyung asks next, a challenging grin on her face. Jeongguk starts, realizing he hasn’t thought of one. 

“Yoongi,” Jimin winks at Taehyung, whose face looks a cross between amused and disbelieving. 

“You didn’t,” Tae breathes, like this is a wondrous thing instead of a deeply, deeply disturbing one. 

“She would lose her fucking shit if she found out,” Jeongguk wants to snicker, picturing her face. She can never, ever find out if Park Jimin wants to live. 

“Min Yoongi- stopping sexing since 2015,” chokes out Taehyung. Jimin starts snorting. 

“Well then, what’s yours?” he challenges, when he finally manages to speak. 

“Well, now you’ve done that… definitely has to be Hoseok. We are definitely, definitely leaking it to him. He’ll never have sex again.” His girlfriend is officially evil, Jeongguk thinks, staring at her as she rubs her hands together in enthusiasm. 

“Can we somehow link his extinguished sex life back to Yoongi-noona being the cause?” Jimin grins. Okay, his boyfriend is also officially evil. They turn to look at him, waiting for his safe word. He just sighs. She’d be okay with it, he thinks, if mercilessly amused.

“Seokjin,” he says resigned, as Tae high fives Jimin. 

“We have successfully corrupted the maknae!” she crows. 

“It feels weird leaving Namjoon-hyung out though,” Jimin points out. 

“He could be the opposite- like if you want to go harder, you have to scream ‘NAMJOON!’” Tae suggests. 

“No. No, no no.” Jeongguk vetoes immediately, traumatised as they all picture it. (Tae is snickering) 

“Okay, he can just be a general go slow word for anyone then.” 

“So… I think to start off… it can be my turn to top Chim Chim,” Tae begins, and it’s at this point that she pulls out the handcuffs from a pocket in her trench coat. Jeongguk sees a flash of garter belt and stockings as she removes it, and he bites his lip, the flash of pain helping him to clear his head briefly. 

“Really Tae?” Jimin doesn’t look particularly impressed.

“It’s a classic Chim Chim. And I think you’ll look fucking hot in them,” she says. 

“Off with your shirt now,” she practically chides, and Jimin smirks at them before removing his shirt and then lying back on the bed. Jeongguk won’t lie, it’s fucking hot and Jeongguk kind of wants to lick him. Everywhere.

“Ah Jeonggukie, look at that smirk. What attitude,” she says conversationally to him, and Jeongguk has to concentrate to focus on her words. 

“Don’t worry Kookie, he’ll be begging soon enough.” She states with a terrible kind of finality. Jimin stares at her darkly, smirking, as she fastens the handcuffs around his wrist, weaves them through the bedframe and then fastens them around the other one. 

A sudden thought strikes Jeongguk. 

“You do have the keys, right Tae?” he asks grinning. Jimin arches an eyebrow right back at him. It would be kind of funny… 

“Maybe I don’t. Maybe,” Tae purrs, “I was just going to keep him as my sex slave permanently.” 

Jimin winks at her, and then she bends over to pick up something from the floor. Jeongguk wants to snicker, Jimin’s eyes glued to her curves, but Jeongguk’s mouth has suddenly gone dry. When she stands up, she’s smirking and holding a bottle of chocolate sauce and what looks like a blindfold. 

“Tae, you really are going… classic…” Jimin sounds amused. 

“Ah Chim Chim, don’t be disappointed. We’ll have you gagging for it before the night is through,” Tae says, (what feels like inappropriately cheerily for the words she’s spoken). She’s so calm and confident that Jeongguk believes her. 

He wonders what she’s going to do, but honestly, he doesn’t have to wait long. Taehyung is going for tried and tested, rather than trying to spring any surprises on them. He wonders if it’s so she doesn’t scare them off. 

“Jeonggukkie, you looked hungry before. So I bought something for you,” Tae grins. She opens the chocolate sauce lid, before pouring a line down Jimin’s abs. Jeongguk sees Jimin shiver as the sauce leads a trail from just below his nipples to just above the line of his pants. 

“Dinner time, Kookie!” Taehyung grins, before adding “It’s a lot less salty than what you’ll be eating later!” with a terrible smirk which should be against the law. 

Jimin is grinning, the shit. He still doesn’t seem to understand that they’re in charge, that Tae’s in charge, really. 

Jeongguk’s going to make him regret it. He bends down, trailing a finger through the sauce and lifting it up, tilting his head to eye Jimin. Then, consideringly, he tastes the chocolate. (At least, it looks like he’s tasting the chocolate. He can’t really taste anything because all he can focus on is Park Jimin and how much he wants to _wreck_ him.) 

Jimin’s breathing is harder and TaeTae comes up next to them, running her palm lightly over Jimin’s groin. The muscles in his abdomen jump and Jeongguk takes that as his cue to bend down teasing his tongue ridiculously gently over Jimin’s chest, feather light. He laps up a tiny bit more of the chocolate sauce and makes a purring “Mmm” sound. He thinks his voice is about an octave deeper right now. He feels Jimin squirm. 

Then, he runs his tongue through a larger section, scooping up the chocolate in his mouth. Taehyung sees where he’s going and meets him half way, kissing him to taste the chocolate in his mouth. 

“You’re right, very nice,” Tae grins darkly, watching. Jimin’s definitely hot, if not bothered yet. His erection is tenting his sweatpants. 

“I think we’ll need his pants off for the next part, hmm?” Tae grins, and then bends down again. Her head is practically in Jimin’s groin- practically right on top of his erection as she bites into the top of his sweatpants and begins to drag them down, with her teeth. 

And there’s something even more interesting… 

“You went commando, Jimin?” Jeongguk raises his eyebrows. 

“Hyung,” Jimin grates out, but with noticeable difficulty. 

“You want to call Kookie hyung?” Tae stops pulling down his pants and teases deliberately, seeing Jimin’s face crinkle with annoyance. 

“Okay, you’ll call him Hyung for the rest of the night. Hmm?” Tae is going for gold, pushing Jimin’s buttons. He’s not giving in yet, but Jeongguk and Taehyung are determined. Jimin _will_ break. It’s just a matter of when. 

Tae begins her slow descent again, dragging Jimin’s pants down ever so slowly. Honestly, if Jeongguk weren’t so competitive, he’d have probably broken by now. He just wants those pants gone. 

But Jimin is still struggling, still holding out, still thinking he can best them. 

Finally, the pants are low enough that Jimin’s cock springs out, bobbing slightly, and Jimin hisses. Tae continues dragging the pants off, her eyes hungry. Jeongguk is also hungry, and not just for chocolate sauce. 

Jeongguk’s eyes flick to Taehyung, because she’s in charge, and her eyes say no. She waits, unmoving, letting her eyes roam over Jimin. He does the same. He looks over Jimin’s body, the lightly muscled arms, the strong thighs, the flat stomach with a hint of muscle. He looks at Jimin’s nipples, and finally, he looks at Jimin’s face. 

Jimin is looking at him. He’s not smirking now, desire plain in his gaze. Jimin is getting impatient. About time too. Jeongguk feels like they’ve waited forever. 

And like a good mistress, Taehyung rewards him. She drizzles the chocolate sauce straight on to Jimin’s dick, and Jeongguk’s not sure who’s more pleased and surprised, Jimin, or Jeongguk. 

“Enjoy, Kookie,” Tae purrs, and who is Jeongguk to refuse? He bends down, sure to wait a breath before he begins to lick, tiny, tentative licks, because he’s not done fucking with Park Jimin yet. He can see Taehyung’s face, and she approves. There’s just enough spite in her that she’s enjoying Jimin getting his comeuppance, but she loves them enough that she’d never really leave them hanging. 

Jimin looks like he’s in heaven and hell simultaneously. His hands are clenching in the handcuffs and his head is thrown back, his breathing shallow. Jeongguk swipes his tongue leisurely around, taking small sections of chocolate sauce. It’s getting progressively saltier. It’s about this time that TaeTae pulls out the spreader bar. 

“Fuck Tae,” Jeongguk forgets about Jimin’s cock for a second, genuinely surprised. When did she… how did she… 

Jimin looks up, missing the attention, frustrating as it was, and his eyes widen minutely. 

“Up for it Chim Chim?” Tae asks challengingly. Jimin opens his mouth, seeming to gather his spirit. They’ve just got him slightly pliant- Jeongguk is not letting him pull himself together again. Three is too many generals. Jimin is about to speak when Jeongguk puts his mouth over the head of Jimin’s cock. His answer comes out as a gasp. 

“Yes!” Jimin pants out, and Jeongguk congratulates himself on his timing. Golden maknae indeed. Jeongguk can hear Tae get to work, can feel her guiding Jimin’s legs apart, but now he’s finding it difficult to stop. He hollows his cheeks, still a little cautious after that first time, and takes more into his mouth. His senses are confused- the smell of sex, of Jimin, chocolate sauce, the sounds of Jimin panting and beginning to moan, the clinking of the chains and Tae’s throaty laughter as she finishes on Jimin’s ankles and starts running her nails up his legs. 

“More, I think, Jeonggukie. Chim Chim deserves a taste,” she says, and he can hear her unspoken ‘and so do you’. He feels one of her hands move to him, running up his spine, pushing gently down on his neck. He could resist it, easily, but why? He lets his head sink, taking more of Jimin, taking care with his teeth. He sucks and moves his tongue, getting to the last of the chocolate as Jimin outright groans, trying to buck up into his mouth. 

“Call him hyung,” Taehyung orders. Jeongguk feels Jimin freeze; knows he’s heard the command. But Jimin stays silent. 

Taehyung bunches her hand in Jeongguk’s hair and gently pulls his head off of Jimin. Jimin thrusts reflexively, searching for the wet heat he’s now being denied. 

“You want your dick sucked, call him hyung,” Tae singsongs. They can clearly see the emotions playing across Jimin’s face- the uncertainty, the indecisiveness. Then Jeongguk licks some of the chocolate off his lips and Jimin’s done for. 

“Suck my dick, hyung,” Jimin spits out. 

“Such language young man,” Tae pretends offense. 

“Suck me please, Jeongguk hyung,” She makes him say, just to fuck with him. 

“Suck me … please… Jeongguk hyung…” Jimin says between gritted teeth, and Jeongguk smiles his most blinding smile. He bends down with Tae’s hand on his neck. He takes as much in as he can, bobbing his head up and down as he sees Tae pinching Jimin’s nipples. She doesn’t get much of a reaction. 

“Not sensitive there, Chim Chim? Where then…” she muses, and moves her hand down to fondle Jimin’s balls. Jimin groans gutturally as Jeongguk sucks harder. 

Jeongguk can practically see Jimin’s toes curling as he starts thrusting again, tiny aborted jerks and Jeongguk thinks he’s close. Right as Jimin groans, Taehyung pulls Jeongguk off and reaches down to grip the base of Jimin’s cock. 

“FUCK!” Jimin yells, and he’s not happy. 

Taehyung laughs. 

“Remember you can always call on Yoongi,” Taehyung grins, then seems to realize that in this case, it would actually mean letting Jimin come, which would run the joke. Jimin is way too distracted to think through these implications however. 

“Tae…” Jimin groans, and he’s officially given up pretending that he’s not dying to come. 

“Now Jeonggukkie-hyung has been _such_ a good hyung to you tonight, hmm? It’s time to return the favour,” Taehyung says, and Jimin’s eyes focus on Jeongguk hazily. 

“You’ll have to go to him, Kookie. He’s a little ah… tied up right now…” Taehyung reminds him, laughing at her own (terrible) joke. 

Jimin watches him closely, eyes dark, as Jeongguk slowly makes his way over. He pauses, to see if Jimin wants to use his safeword. But at his hesitation, Jimin just rolls his eyes and opens his mouth. 

Well, Jeongguk doesn’t need another invitation. 

He leans over, unzipping his pants and carefully feeds his cock in, shuddering at the feeling of Jimin’s warm breath and- 

HOLY FUCK and suddenly Jimin is practically deep throating him. 

Jeongguk gives a surprised moan as Jimin leans forward, sucking in earnest. He was already turned on from seeing Jimin so close, but now with these soft lips sucking as hard as they can, he thinks his soul is going to leave along with his cum. He gets a tiny scrape of teeth every now and then, but Jimin is tonguing his slit, holy shit, Jeongguk is going to come. 

Jeongguk tries desperately to stave off his orgasm, knowing it’s ridiculously early. But Jimin’s mouth is so soft, squeezing him gently, the suction nearly unbearable… Tae is watching eagerly, and he realizes she has her hand down her underwear, rubbing herself with a catlike smile. When he sees that, he’s done for. He doesn’t even have time to warn Jimin when he explodes, tension in his stomach releasing and he’s floating and it’s fucking amazing. 

He’s pretty blissed out and it takes him a while to realize Jimin has cum dripping from his mouth, unable to wipe it himself. As he watches, Jimin licks his lips. (He nearly gets hard again on the spot.)

“Ah Chim Chim… did you suck him off quickly just so that you could come too?” Tae teases, and Jeongguk half-snorts. It makes sense. Jimin doesn’t answer. 

“Thank Jeongguk-hyung,” she says, and Jimin doesn’t even blink as he utters “Thank you Jeongguk-hyung,” quickly. 

“You’ve been so good, Chim Chim,” Tae coos. 

“And now you’ll be rewarded,” she grins, and holds up a condom. Jimin twitches, clearly desperate by now, as Tae strips unceremoniously out of her trench coat and underwear, tossing it on the floor and walking over to roll the condom on Jimin. 

“You can’t come until I do,” she warns him, placing the condom on his tip and carefully rolling it down. Jimin shudders in the restraints. 

Then Tae crawls over him and positions herself, pausing to look at Jimin. It is abundantly clear he is not going to safeword out, and with mutual groans, Tae sinks slowly down on Jimin. 

Jimin arches up, leading Taehyung to gasp. Jimin pauses, but Taehyung is already moving on top of him. She rides him, intent on her pleasure, looking down at him like a queen. 

TaeTae is a pretty good dancer; she can thrust and swivel her hips with precision… or grind down on Park Jimin. Jimin looks like he’s in some sort of immensely pleasurable agony. 

Taehyung is moaning, rolling her hips and suddenly she looks down at Jimin. 

“Remember, you come _after_ I’ve come,” she says, then turns to Jeongguk. 

“Kookie, come here and make yourself useful,” she orders, and he does, moving over and allowing her to move his hands, rubbing her clit carefully as she throws her head back. 

When she looks back, he captures her lips filthily, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time with Jimin. Jimin looks desperately at Jeongguk, beads of sweat dripping from his face, and Jeongguk takes pity on him. He rubs Taehyung’s clit, increasing the speed and bends down to take her nipple in his mouth. 

Jimin jerks again as she tightens around him and he thrusts up desperately hoping she will come soon. Jeongguk can see in his face he’s not sure he can last. Finally, Tae freezes, and her whole body goes taut, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she flutters around Jimin. Jimin follows her instantly, hammering into her until his hips grow slower and slower, until they finally stop. 

When Taehyung moves, Jimin slips out of her, and she whimpers. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” she smiles lazily. 

“You have to untie him now,” Jeongguk reminds her, and she throws him the keys with a grin. Jeongguk attempts a glare, but decides it’s easier to give in quickly and then join them, unlocking the cuffs and then crawling into bed next to them. 

For about 10 minutes, they just lie there in silence. 

“So…” Tae begins, “How about this schedule?” she grins. Under the second space, it has “Jeongguk > Taehyung”.

“Hmmm, Kookie’s gonna top you Tae Tae…” Jimin repeats, interested. If they weren’t so tired, it would probably lead to another round. (It might still.)

Jimin and Taehyung probably think it’s fatigue when he’s quiet, lying in bed, warm and sated. They’re wrong. 

He’s planning. Next time he’s in charge. Tae had better be ready.


	2. Already a boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk > Taehyung.

The last thing Tae knew, she was resting her head for a brief nap before dinner, and now she’s confused because she’s not sure what woke her. It’s becoming darker outside and she hears a low voice from near her, distinguishing two outlines.  
“Wake up, Tae.” 

“Kookie?” Tae asks sleepily, confused. In the dim light, his eyes are dark and she thinks she sees Jimin behind him, leaning against the wall. 

“It’s my turn, TaeTae,” Jeongguk states, giving her time to have an _“Oh!”_ of comprehension, before he moves to stand behind a chair. 

“Wake up, Tae,” Jeongguk repeats, and Taehyung shakes the last vestiges of sleep off, sitting up.

“Jimin,” Jungkook indicates the chair, and somewhat curiously, Jimin sits down on it, looking between Jungkook, who is still watching her, and Tae, who is wondering what to do. 

“Come and sit down, Tae,” Jeongguk says, and his voice is husky and is doing terrible things to her. 

“Do I…” Tae begins, wondering if she should take her clothes off. 

“Don’t speak. Just follow my instructions,” Jeongguk says calmly, standing behind Jimin, who raises his eyebrow discreetly at her. 

She edges off of the bed and stands up, walking towards Jeongguk. There isn’t a spare seat so… 

Jeongguk indicates that she sit on Jimin. Flicking her eyes to Jimin, whose face challenges her, she goes to sit down. As she sits, Jeongguk’s hands move to her shoulders, gently pushing her down. His hands are much bigger than hers, warm, drawing all her attention to her shoulders as she makes contact with Jimin. Jimin’s half hard already, and Tae can’t help but squirm a little. 

She feels Jimin breathe a little heavier. She opens her mouth instinctively, and Jeongguk must have been waiting for it, because he moves a hand under her chin to shut her jaw. 

“No, no, Tae. You need to stay silent. Jimin, let’s see what we can do to help her, hmm?” Jeongguk sounds utterly calm. Sometimes she swears he’s a little kid at heart, like her, but then other times he just blows her mind with how … well… dominant he can be. This might be only the second time they’ve played, but he’s already so good at it.

But then Kookie’s hand is dragging Jimin’s to her mouth and pressing two of his fingers inside. She knows how this goes, opening willingly and allowing her tongue to trace over Jimin’s fingers. His breathing changes, and she feels him grind up against her discreetly. His chest is pressed to her back and his cock is pressing up into her from below. She knows she’s breathing more heavily herself. 

“Grab her hands behind her back Jimin,” Jeongguk instructs confidently, and she instinctively moves her hands to make it easier for Jimin, because honestly, his hands are about the same size as hers and it would be impossible if she was struggling. However, she’s 100% on board with this so… no struggling unless they’re roleplaying.

Jimin’s hand closes around her wrists as Jeongguk moves in front of her and drags another chair up between them. He sits down, hair falling into his eyes slightly and then uses his knee to nudge her legs apart. She lets her legs spread, unwittingly increasing the pressure of Jimin’s cock against her and Jeongguk moves in closer. He smirks as he looks at them both, Tae with her hands held behind her back by Jimin, his fingers in her mouth as she sucks. She imagines Jimin’s eyes are seductive, heavy lidded, much like her own would be, as he rocks his hips up into her slightly. 

“I’m going to take your clothes off,” Jeongguk states, watching her carefully. If he thinks she’s about to object, he’s wrong. He reaches over to her loose pants, slipping his hands under the elastic. It’s such a simple movement, but there’s nothing innocent about it, and she hears his breath rush out of him. 

She helps him by lifting her hips, having to be careful not to accidently choke on, or bite, Jimin’s fingers. He holds eye contact with her the whole time he drags down her pants, and she’s then she’s sitting on Jimin’s lap in her underwear, bra and t-shirt only. 

“What I like most, about this, is I get the two for one deal,” Jeongguk says conversationally, leaning back and watching them both. 

“Because I’ve got plans for the both of you tonight,” he adds, and Taehyung feels Jimin tense and grind lightly against her. She understands; she finds him hot like this too. 

“Hands off for a moment Jimin,” Jeongguk orders, pulling her to lean forward. Then he’s lifting her shirt up, and she lifts her arms automatically for him. He doesn’t waste any more time, before he reaches back and undoes the clasp of her bra. She wonders how he knows how to do it, but is quickly distracted by the sensation of being bare, panties only, in front of two fully clothed men. 

“Much better,” Jeongguk looks satisfied, and motions Jimin to hold her wrists again. Then Jeongguk moves his chair forward again, before reaching for her panties. Taehyung has to suck in a breath, the look in Jeongguk’s eyes so intimate, she wants to reach forward and kiss him. She waits, patiently, and he slides them down slightly, one side at a time. 

“Hips,” he commands, and she lifts them, watching as he slowly slides them off, before dangling them in his hands. 

“Black lace, Taehyung… What do you think Jimin?” It feels really surreal, especially considering how oversensitive she is- how she can feel the fabric of Jimin’s pants. 

“She looked fucking hot in them. Better out of them though,” Jimin says, and he sounds wrecked. She can feel his breath on her neck and shivers. He can feel it, and his hands tighten around hers. 

“How does it feel to be the only one naked?” Jeongguk says, trailing a finger up her thigh slowly. Taehyung opens her mouth to answer, but then remembers she’s not supposed to speak. She looks at him, confused and unsure. 

“Ah, good girl, you remembered,” he smiles, and there’s a tiny edge of what could be cruelty there, if he let it. She feels like she’s past some sort of test, and hopes she’ll be rewarded. She squirms on Jimin’s lap, feeling him move in response. She feels so much more desperate now they’re closer; wants to undo Jimin’s zipper and let him slip inside of her. 

“You’ll make a mess of Jimin’s pants, noona,” Jeongguk says calmly, and how can he be calm, when he’s driving Taehyung and Jimin crazy. Jimin is now outright grinding up against her, thrusting rhythmically. 

“You can kiss her, suck on her, bite her- no marks,” Jeongguk tells Jimin, and she feels his lips descend to the back of her neck immediately, sucking gently. She can’t help but arch her back a little because Yoongi-unni is right, the neck is an amazingly sensitive place. 

“Safeword, Tae,” Jeongguk says, and she’s confused. 

“You need to say your safe word in order for this to continue,” he says, and Jimin pauses. 

Tae urgently puts her thoughts back in line, keen to continue.

“Hoseok.”

“Good,” Jeongguk purrs and stands up, walking back over to her, behind her where she can’t see what he’s doing. She feels Jimin tense, then feels Jimin’s hand slide up her stomach, tracing over the skin lightly. Jeongguk’s hand is on Jimin’s, moving it as it slides up, between her breasts. Confused, she wonders why Jimin/Jeongguk doesn’t touch her there, but suddenly the hand stops higher, fingers and thumb spread across her throat. 

She realizes with a start what is happening when the hand rests there. 

“Safewords to continue, Tae, Jimin,” Jeongguk repeats, as they spit them out. 

“Now Jimin, just hold your hand there. Don’t tighten it yet,” Jeongguk smiles. Just the feel of Jimin’s hand resting there warmly speaks of promise. He’s not cutting off her air- but she can feel that he could and it makes her roll her hips back against Jimin. This is listed as okay on her list. She thought about it abstractly, and figured she’d give it a go, but she never could have prepared herself for how fucking hot it feels, and how much she suddenly wants it.

Jeongguk’s hand is on her suddenly, warm, large, just resting below her bellybutton. She feels Jimin’s hand on her neck when she goes to look down. Their hands are on her and it just feels like they own her, body and soul. They’re good at this, Tae thinks abstractly. She’s glad she goaded them into this. (Really, she had fun topping Jimin, but maybe this was at least partly what she wanted all along.)

Jeongguk taps his fingers against her leisurely, drawing her attention back, just reminding her. She feels a bolt of pleasure down her spine. It’s so simple, his large hand on her, almost innocent, but the feel of it is burning its way through her skin and she shivers. He feels it, and a dark smile stretches across his lips. 

She always underestimates the other side to Jeongguk. 

His hand slides down until his thumb rests at her clit, his index finger at her opening. She’s wet. She’s really wet, and she wants his finger to slip in. Jimin chooses that moment to buck up under her and she lets out a little whimper. She’s not sure if she’s allowed to make sounds, but Jeongguk doesn't chide her. 

“Safeword,” he says, and she chokes “Hos-EOK” as Jeongguk’s finger slides in. She can’t help herself, she bucks, trying to ride his finger. Jeongguk laughs, twitching his finger inside of her. She wants more. 

“Keen, Tae Tae,” he smirks. 

“I’m fucking keen,” she thinks she hears Jimin moan in her ear, his hand accidentally tightening reflexively on her throat. Fuck, she wants more. Jeongguk smiles slowly, adding another finger. His hands are bigger than Jimin’s and she can feel herself clenching down on them, so turned on she can’t help herself. Jeongguk’s free hand reaches behind him, passes a bottle to Jimin. 

“Stand up, Tae Tae,” Jeongguk says roughly, and she thinks he’s going to remove his fingers, but he just waits, looking at her expectantly. After a pause, she stands up, and Jeongguk’s hand, Jeongguk’s _fingers_ stay inside of her. She can feel them move against her walls as she stands. 

The thought excites her so much she can’t stop herself from clenching again, knowing Jeongguk feels it. Jimin stands up behind her, and she hears the bottle being opened. Is it lube? 

Jimin’s hand touches her spine, heading lower, and she knows why Jimin opened that bottle of lube. Jeongguk asks her for her safeword again. Shit, at this rate she’ll be conditioned to orgasm whenever anyone says Hoseok’s name. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to use his name… 

On the other hand, the more orgasms the better, right?

She says her safeword. Jimin’s hand leaves her briefly and she hears the squeeze of liquid. Then slightly cold hands are drifting down, between her cheeks, tracing over her rim. 

Jeongguk takes his moment to curl his fingers, reminding her he’s still inside of her. Her knees almost buckle. Jimin and Jeongguk are breathing heavily, but probably not as heavily as her. 

She makes a sound, she doesn’t even know what kind of sound, as Jimin’s finger slips in. She can feel both of their fingers and it’s making her head spin. She hears Jimin groan. 

“Fuck Kookie, I can feel you,” Jimin moves his finger carefully. 

“Not as much as you will later,” Jeongguk promises, and Tae is hit by another wave of desire. 

“Another,” Jeongguk tells Jimin, and Jimin begins circling a finger around her hole, waiting for her to relax. Truth be told, she’s not scared at all- just turned on. It’s hard not to tighten her muscles, but she knows she shouldn’t. Jeongguk’s stopped moving. 

She feels the other finger enter her, and now it’s more of a stretch, now it’s borderline uncomfortable. They don’t move, letting her get adjusted, and she hears Jimin pouring more lube on his remaining fingers. 

Remaining fingers…?

She supposes Jimin is thick. Jeongguk is slightly longer, Jimin slightly thicker. A tiny part of her brain is yelling about why Jimin is in the back then, but Jeongguk moves his fingers again and Tae’s brain short circuits. 

She’s so confused by these sensations- the foreign and almost uncomfortable feeling of Jimin’s fingers nestled in her, the extremely welcome fingers Jeongguk is stroking inside of her. 

It’s like Jeongguk knows her thoughts exactly, because he begins talking. 

“How do you like it, Tae Tae?” He says silkily, quietly in her ear. 

“How do you like having both of us inside you, hmm?” Jeongguk continues, and he and Jimin must think identically because Jimin joins in the torture. 

“We’ll fill you up Tae Tae. We’ll have you _scream_ for us.” 

They can feel Taehyung helplessly convulsing around them, and Jimin begins moving his fingers cautiously. 

“How does it feel to be stretched open for us, Tae Tae?” Jeongguk nips her ear. 

“You’re so wet now, _everywhere_ ,” Jimin groans again, and Taehyung is overheating, so turned on she might even come without them touching her clit. 

She’s speechless when she feels Jeongguk add another finger, with a terrible grin at her. He knows exactly what he’s doing. Taehyung just writhes on their fingers, trying to remember how to breathe. Jimin is helping to hold her up with his other hand. 

“So fucking hot,” breathes Jimin, and she’s approaching that edge, feels like she could get there. 

“Jimin,” Jeongguk says, and then Jimin is sliding another finger in and it hurts but her body is confused, has its wires crossed and suddenly despite the pain she’s coming, letting out a short cry and collapsing into Jeongguk as they continue to finger her through her orgasm. 

“Jesus, she’s so tight, my fucking fingers…” Jimin mutters, but Taehyung doesn’t register it, sanity returning to her as she slowly comes down from her high. Jeongguk and Jimin are carefully withdrawing their fingers, sliding them out of her and she can feel lube and her own juices dripping down her thighs. 

At the loss of their fingers, she feels partly relieved but partly empty, and it’s a strange, strange feeling. 

“You ready for round two, Tae Tae? Safeword,” Jeongguk grins, and now Tae is wondering if he is just fucking with her. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

“Ho…seok…” she shudders. 

“Whenever you have to say his name, remember this moment,” Jimin snickers, his other hand reaching up to pinch her nipple lightly. 

“Fuck,” Tae swears, because maybe she is (definitely) going to regret her choice of safewords. She also can’t seem to think enough to verbalise more than that. 

Jeongguk walks to the bed, stripping off his clothes quickly and efficiently, and Taehyung hears Jimin taking off his clothes behind her. Jeongguk, completely naked, climbs onto the bed. He’s right to be so confident, he’s so attractive and Taehyung immediately forgets she’s just come in her renewed enthusiasm to climb all over him and have him inside her. 

Jeongguk beckons her over. 

He’s sitting there, hair still in place, his broad frame reclining on the bed while his cock stands proudly upright.

“Well, you got her attention,” Jimin drawls in amusement. 

“Come here, Tae Tae,” Jeongguk says, and she can’t resist. She walks to the edge of the bed and simply stands there, waiting. She’s normally the first one to jump in, to do whatever she feels like and throw caution to the wind. But she just waits. 

“You have her well trained,” Jimin says from right behind her, and it’s not so much amusement, but desire thickening his voice now. 

“Get on the bed Noona,” Jeongguk orders, his voice rough. She feels Jimin’s hand on her back as she puts a knee on the bed and then lifts herself on to it. Jeongguk is reaching over, grabbing a condom, rolling it down, watching her. 

“Come here.” She crawls so that she’s next to him, and flicks her eyes to his face. His hand reaches on to her hip, then starts gently nudging her leg. She realizes he wants her to straddle him, and allows him to direct her legs so that she’s on top of him. 

She hears Jimin hiss behind them. 

“Tae Tae, want a ride?” Jeongguk grins, and normally she’d be loving the humour but all she can think is “yes”. His hands move her hips so that she is kneeling right over him. She thinks maybe she’s shaking a bit, with anticipation. 

He moves her gently down and she feels his cock touching her entrance. She’s definitely panting. So is Jimin. She hears him open the lube again, but all she can see is Jeongguk; all she can feel is Jeongguk, so close, almost inside her.

“Tae Tae?” Jeongguk says in a surprisingly gentle voice. She looks up at his face, sees his shit-eating grin when he says “safeword”. 

“Hoseok,” she breathes, about to be impaled, and he pushes her down at the same time he thrusts up. She feels him breach her walls and slide into her, filling her out in a pleasantly stretched sensation. She can’t help herself, feeling herself tighten and moaning even as she slumps forward, rolling her hips in time to Jeongguk’s light thrusts. 

It’s so good. 

The bed dips behind her and she’s anticipating how amazing it will be to have them both. Jimin’s hand grips her jaw, turns her around slightly to face him, and kisses her while Jeongguk’s inside her. It’s perfect. She sees him grin, feels his cock at her back. 

“Tae Tae?” Jimin asks, and she knows what’s coming, thinks she will not be able to look at Hoseok tomorrow without orgasming on the spot. 

“Hoseok,” she moans without his prompting, and Jimin laughs as he slowly pushes in. She can’t breathe. It’s this immense pressure and she can feel him pushing against Jeongguk and they’re both inside her and she’s so full. He slowly slides deeper, pauses, and Jeongguk roughly reminds her “Breathe, Tae.” 

She can’t speak, can’t make a noise, can only focus on the sliding movement as Jimin slowly goes deeper, his arm snaking around her ribs to hold on to her. Her mind is blown. 

She wants this to last forever.

Jimin is moaning behind her, and finally they are as deep as they can go. 

“Safeword?” Jeongguk asks, and this time it’s concern. 

“Hoseok,” she moans, and he thrusts shallowly and all she can do is moan.

They’re careful, but they’re stretched thin, and like her, they’re dancing on the knife edge of an orgasm. They’re so close, and she can see the sweat on Jeongguk’s brow as he holds her hips down and thrusts up into her and Jimin groans at the sensation, kissing the back of her neck. 

“Do you like us both inside of you Tae Tae?” Jimin groans, and Jeongguk swallows her moans in a kiss. She has no sense of time like this, it could be minutes or hours.

“Kookie, I’m close,” Jimin groans, and Jeongguk runs a finger where he’s inside Taehyung. She shudders. 

“You’re dripping, Tae,” Jeongguk’s voice is low as he holds up a glistening finger for her to see. She watches as he takes his finger and rubs it slowly, gently across her clitoris. She feels herself grow closer to orgasm, tightening, needing it. 

“Fuck, Taehyung,” Jimin groans and stiffens against her back, thrusting as deep as he can inside of her. Jeongguk is rubbing, circling his finger and the knowledge that Jimin is coming deep inside of her sends her over the edge, the waves of pleasure building until she gasps their names, grinding her hips helplessly.

She can feel Jeongguk thrusting harder, deeper, set off no doubt by the fluttering contractions and groans. She looks up just in time to see his expression of bliss as he finishes. She’s collapsed forward, helplessly sensitive, just laying on top of Jeongguk, with Jimin tracing gentle patterns on her back. 

After a pause, Jimin slowly slips out and Tae and Jeongguk shudder, before Jeongguk does the same. Tae can feel herself clenching on nothing, feeling empty. They take off and tie the condoms, throwing them into the trash as Tae just sort of sits there. She’s still being rebooted from the best sex of her life. 

She knew she was into a lot of things, but she’s never been so silent and complicit in her life… she’s never been so… submissive. 

Jimin has grabbed a washcloth, and wipes them down, before nudging her into Jeongguk’s arms and she gets to be sandwiched between them again, this time for cuddles. 

“Did you like that?” Jeongguk answers. 

“Yes,” Tae breathes, and Jimin snickers gently. 

“I love you,” Jeongguk tells them, and they repeat it back to him, before snuggling in together. 

Dinner can wait. 

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> “Why the fuck are they moaning Hoseok’s name so much?” Yoongi asks Namjoon in horror.  
>  Namjoon just shrugs, and resolves to try and scrub the last hour from his memory forever. 


	3. Beast Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin > Jeongguk

Taehyung’s not going to lie, she’s been _dying_ to know how Jimin’s going to handle this. Because like, sometimes Jimin is the cutest, bubbliest bro she’s ever had, and then sometimes she’ll see this flash of steel in him, a tiny sliver that says even if he’s given in, he’s given in because it’s his choice to do so. Like… a tactical retreat. 

The times when she finds him the hottest, are when he’s like the Weasley twins and the Hitachiin twins. Because he’s earnest, sure, but beyond the marshmellow surface, she sees tiny glimpses of something-someone- a little darker. He’s not vengeful, not the way she can be, or cruel, like Jeongguk could be, no. But she wonders exactly what lies beneath, and she hopes she’ll find out. 

She gets her wish. 

_9pm tonight. Shower first._

She stares at the text message, conflicted. On the one hand, she wants to throw her hands up and yell “Seriously?!” because, lame… 

…and yet… she’s kind of intrigued. Jimin’s texts normally come with a tonne of emoticons (and hers more still). He’s hardly ever this… short and blunt. 

She sees Jeongguk look up from his phone and meet her eyes, raising his eyebrows goofily. She loves that kid, she swears. 

But she’s still wondering what Jimin’s going to do tonight. 

… 

 

When she enters their room, she’s not sure what she was expecting, but not this. The room is neat, tidy, plain. Her attention is drawn to the two things obvious- a giant bottle of lube and a box of condoms. There’s nothing else. 

Tae’s one for nice effects- toys, costumes. Jimin, it seems, is plain- at least today. It intrigues her further. She steps in. She’s not the one being dominated, at least, not specifically, but it doesn’t always work like that, she finds… 

“Jeongguk, on the bed,” Jimin says simply. Then he stands silently and watches. It’s _strange_. Tae’s honestly a bit unsettled, because he’s not smiling. He’s just standing there, quietly, confidently, insistently. There’s no smile in his eyes, or joke on his lips. 

Jeongguk’s not fighting it, not like Jimin did, and gracefully walks over to the bed, before sitting down. 

“Lie down, on your back,” Jimin says, and she wonders when Jeongguk will take off his clothes, because it’s not now. Jimin walks over to the wall and leans against it, eyeing them off. She wonders what she’s conveying… realises that she’s switching her weight from one foot to another in curiousity and slight nervousness. 

_Tap. Tap._

Jimin’s fingers hit the wall, and they’re loud in the silent room. 

“I thought about what I should do, the first time I had you two under my control,” Jimin begins calmly. 

“Should I use toys, vibrators, gel, inflatables… to drive you to the edge of insanity? I can picture it, both of you, tied up, blindfolded, _stuffed full_ , moaning through your gags,” Jimin wonders aloud. 

Tae pictures this, very vividly, and shudders. Jeongguk, on the bed, tilts his head back a little, closing his eyes. 

_Tap. Tap._

Jimin’s fingers hit the wall again and she realises he’s watching them both.

“Should I drive you both to the edge again and again- like you did with me- or should I…” here Jimin pauses to look at them both, “…push you through the edge?” 

“I read your questionnaires. Multiple orgasms, okay for both. Dry orgasm, okay for Kookie. Overstimulation… well, Tae’s down for pretty much anything, aren’t you Tae?” Jimin’s attention swings to Taehyung suddenly and she straightens as if she’s been caught doing something. 

Jimin looks appraisingly at her. Runs his eyes down her figure slowly, and smirks, like he’s imagining doing _things_ to her. Things she’s beginning to imagine… 

_Tap. Tap._

Jimin hits the wall again, lazily almost, with his fingernails. 

“And Jeongguk… a bit more cautious. But Overstimulation… happy to try. Just a little taste,” Jimin’s laser focus swings back to Jeongguk who looks back, biting his lip. 

Jimin waits. They’re musicians now, they know the rhythm. So she waits for it. 

_Tap. Tap._

“So fucking greedy, my dongsaengs. I’ll give you everything you asked for… eventually,” Jimin grins razor sharp, the words dripping from his mouth like oil. She thinks he’s burning from within. 

Jimin steps towards them and his feet hit the floor slowly, deliberately. She’s never seen him like this before. 

_Thump. Thump._

“Be careful what you wish for,” he chuckles, and Taehyung’s never heard him like this, never heard him pull a Jeongguk and go dark. 

“But tonight… I thought I’d listen to Seokjin-noona. Who would have thought her ramblings about cake decorations would decide whether you’re screaming through a gag or out loud?” Jimin muses to himself. 

He reaches the bedside table next to where Jeongguk is lying down. 

Jimin’s fingers dance on the tabletop. 

_Tap. Tap._

Taehyung half remembers Seokjin ranting about “elegant simplicity” but Jimin’s already turning to her. 

“Safe words,” he says, going through the motions. Taehyung jerks a little as she remembers the last time she had to say that. Jimin’s smirking at her as she mumbles “Hoseok” and Jeongguk manages a “Seokjin”. 

“Undress, Tae,” Jimin orders, moving closer to them and beckoning her to the bed. She hurries over, no grace, just trying to move close and take her pants off at the same time. 

“So fucking eager Tae,” Jimin sighs. 

“Have some chill,” he grins calmly, and _where has her bro gone? Who is this?!_

Wide eyed, she looks back at Jimin and slows down, being more careful with her clothes. She risks a glance and Jeongguk and finds him watching Jimin with a careful interest. Folding her pants slightly haphazardly, they both wait for Jimin. 

__Tap. Tap._ _

“Sit on his face.” 

Tae blinks and looks at Jimin. Did she just hear that correctly? So abruptly? Jeongguk is lying on the bed, watching her… waiting for her. She looks back at Jimin, who looks insistent. 

So slowly, she makes her way over next to Jeongguk. She’s… honestly, she’s not 100% sure how to do this. Like, which way does she face? How does she know she won’t suffocate him? 

“Get on the bed Tae. No stalling,” Jimin insists. Then he tilts his head and moves a step closer. 

“Jeongguk, your additional non-verbal safeword is to slap your thigh. If you can’t say your safeword, slap your thigh,” Jimin instructs. _Right,_ Tae thinks, _because his words will be muffled if his tongue’s up my…_

Taehyung feels her face flush. It’s not often she’s the one blushing. Jimin notices. 

“Aww Tae Tae, are you embarrassed? Why? Kookie will love eating you out. He’ll be grateful for the chance to make you drip down his chin. You’ll fuck his face until you scream,” Jimin smirks. Both of them notice her thighs twitch as she moves her legs in reaction to that statement. 

“Get on board the Jungkook train, Tae. It’s time to ride,” he grins, and somehow the terrible line just works. Jimin’s gaze flicks to the bed, and she sees Jeongguk is hard. Jimin just grins. 

“Face the wall, Tae,” Jimin orders, and she kneels hesitantly over Jeongguk, legs on either side of his neck, facing him and looking down. 

Jeongguk looks up at her, breathing hard, then he licks his lips. She’s done for. 

“Gukkie’s being a good boy. But so help me Tae, if you don’t get your fucking pussy over his mouth in the next 5 seconds, I will show you what happens to bad girls,” Jimin growls, and to her shock, she believes him. She’s actually intimidated by Park Jimin. 

In the next minute, Jeongguk reaches his hands around the back of her thighs, forcefully scoots her forward, making her “Eep!” and then, giving her plenty of time to resist, gently moving her hips down. Tae’s eyes are wide. Jimin’s eyes are dark promises. Jeongguk’s eyes are bedroom eyes. Then Jeongguk opens his mouth and uses his tongue. 

It’s warm, and wet, and traces down her folds. She breathes out, loudly, awkwardly loudly in the quiet room, but is only focussing on the feeling of Jeongguk tracing her clitoris with his tongue, then sucking gently. It has her gasping louder and rocking her hips into his face unconsciously. Jeongguk pulls her closer, hands large on her thighs, thumbs rubbing warm circles as his tongue does the same. 

“Look at you Tae, fucking grinding your cunt into him, not caring about anything except getting off… Fucking making him give you pleasure… He can’t do anything but eat you out. He’s at your mercy. He doesn’t get to come until you finish,” Jimin says in a low voice, closer than she remembers. She feels Jeongguk jerk underneath her, feels his hot breath rush out into her as he exhales suddenly and realises that Jimin’s stroked him. 

“Or… is it the other way?” Jimin muses, reaching around to pinch her nipples as she feels herself clench. Jeongguk’s tongue finds its way inside her and moaning helplessly, she tries to brace herself on the wall. 

“Maybe… you’re the helpless one. Maybe you’re the one who can’t do anything except let him spear you with his tongue. Is he inside you now? Fucking you with his mouth? And all you can do is fucking take it…” 

Taehyung can no longer support her weight with her legs and ends up sitting on Jeongguk’s face properly. For his part, Jeongguk reacts with enthusiasm, one of his hands leaving her legs and coming to rest on her clitoris. Tae feels so close, and the odd slurping sounds that would normally turn her off are just making her crazy. 

Jimin comes up behind her, spreading his own legs to kneel across Jeongguk. He reaches his arms around her and holds her up, tight against his chest. It’s overwhelming, feeling Jeongguk beneath her, tongue plunging inside her and Jimin around her, against her. She’s making noises now, “Fuck!” and “Yeahhhhh” “Oh my fucking god…” and other sounds she can’t seem to control. 

Jimin is behind her, practically whispering in her ear, to Jeongguk. 

“And how do you like it, Kookie? Her fucking your face. Both of us on top of you. Maybe you could move her. But you can’t move us both. Consider us your human restraints…” Jimin purrs, and she feels Jeongguk arch his hips up helplessly behind her. He won’t find anything to rub against- Jimin is far too high on his body. His clothing must be a painful restriction. 

“And after she’s done, maybe I’ll take my fill, and we’ll just use you for our pleasure…” Jimin considers, grinding his erection into Tae’s back, then Jeongguk’s chest. She feels, more than she hears Jeongguk’s moan. He’s not always vocal, so she knows he’s turned on, can feel her winding tighter and tighter… 

“C’mon Jeongguk, put some effort into it. She’s fucking dripping, I could do anything to you two now and you’d just _take it._ Make her scream,” Jimin orders, and Jeongguk’s finger rubs against Tae’s clit while his tongue curls inside of her and she does scream. 

She screams as she comes and only Jimin’s arms keep her upright as she literally rides Jeongguk’s face, grinding down and only dully, in the very back of her mind, hoping that Jeongguk can still breathe. 

“Keep going,” Jimin orders, to Tae’s confusion. She’s sensitive now, and bewildered, she tries to back away a bit. It’s a sort of uncomfortable pleasure, too much, and it borders on pain. But Jimin’s arms lock around her and she can’t move. Jeongguk’s intently watching her confusion, fingers and tongue still moving as she writhes. She can’t think. 

“I…I…” She stutters, before whining, high pitched, somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembers Jimin saying _“Overstimulation… well, Tae’s down for pretty much anything, aren’t you Tae?_

Holy shit. She whimpers and sees Jeongguk below her, mesmerised, pupils blown, and then finally Jimin relents. 

“Today’s not really about you… but another time Tae Tae, another time,” Jimin promises darkly as he lets her go and she inches back, away from Jeongguk’s slowing digits. 

She manages to retreat, on shaky legs, to the chair in the corner, and sinks into it gratefully, still trying to regain her breath. 

“Your turn, Kookie,” Jimin grins, and it’s borderline sadistic. He trails a finger up Jeongguk’s clothed cock, which jumps, Jeongguk breathing heavily. 

“Up and strip Kookie. Make it quick,” Jimin orders, and Jeongguk does, so enthusiastic that if Tae’s mind wasn’t still completely blown, she’d laugh. That glowing skin is revealed in frantic tugs, throwing the shirt to the ground as Jeongguk reveals his chest, his groin. 

“Hands and knees, babe. It should go without saying that you can’t touch yourself,” Jimin says next, and Jeongguk is seemingly instantly in position. Then Jimin goes slow. He casually reaches for the bottle of lube, ignoring the trembling strain in Jeongguk’s thighs. 

Jimin coats his fingers in lube, before lightly circling Jeongguk’s hole. Taehyung’s view is good enough that she can see it twitch. Then Jimin pulls away and adds more lube. Jeongguk groans quietly and presses back. Jimin laughs. 

“Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fill you up, to drive you to the brink where you’re just _begging_ me to cum?” 

Jeongguk groans, and Taehyung twitches a little where she is, even though she’s just come. 

“Safeword…” Jimin says rather matter of factly, which makes Jeongguk sound all the more desperate as he pants out “Seokjin!” 

Jimin slides a finger in smoothly. Taehyung can see it sinking into Jeongguk’s hole, can see Jeongguk shudder, can see the stroking movements Jimin is making and the clenching of Jeongguk’s muscles. 

Jimin grins, and slides another finger in. Jeongguk moans in what Taehyung can only describe as ecstasy. It’s so hot watching this that she already feels like she wants more. Jimin is scissoring his fingers, driving them apart and watching Jeongguk stretch open, then constrict around him. 

“Hyung, please!” Jeongguk pants. 

Jimin leisurely grabs the bottle of lube again, before placing it against Jeongguk’s rim, widened with Jimin’s fingers. Then he squeezes it, lube running into Jeongguk’s open hole, so much that Taehyung herself squirms, imagining the feeling of the cold gel inside of her. Jeongguk arches his back in a confused moan and his movements mean the lube starts dribbling out of him, sliding down his legs. 

“Beg for me, Kookie,” Jimin grins, pure confidence, and Jeongguk is babbling, begging him, “…pleasepleasepleaseplease…” and Jimin just keeps leisurely fingering him, two fingers, the lube running down Jeongguk, down Jimin’s wrist… 

“Please what, Kookie?” Jimin crooks his fingers and Jeongguk _mewls_. Taehyung can only imagine he’s found Kookie’s prostate. Taehyung subconsciously starts rocking her hips, wanting more, but unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before her. 

“Please hyung, please!” Jeongguk begs shamelessly. 

“Fine then Kookie. You’re going to have to ride my fingers,” Jimin grins, withdrawing his hand, then motioning to Jeongguk. When Jeongguk turns, she can see his eyes are hazy, wild with pleasure and desperation. 

“I know you can do the splits, my dongsaeng… get to it…” Jimin purrs, and she’s never seen Jeongguk so eager to do the splits. Luckily, he’s still stretched from their dance practice that afternoon and as he moves into position, Jimin helpfully puts three fingers under him. 

“Safeword…” Jimin asks, more seriously this time. One hand is below, ready for Jeongguk. The other hand is on Jeongguk’s shoulders, waiting to push him down. 

“Seokjin,” Jeongguk breathes, and Jimin’s hand forces him downwards, sinking onto his other hand. Jeongguk’s eyes are closed in ecstasy, his cock flushed against his stomach as he squirms on Jimin’s hand. 

“Fuck yourself, Kookie,” Jimin commands, and Tae’s hands are in her pants, fingers slipping inside her ( _Fuck she’s wet_ ) and Jeongguk’s head is thrown back as he grinds down, Jimin’s hand pushing him further every so often, his fingers stretching and Jeongguk looks like he’s in the sweetest agony. 

“Look at you two sluts, doing anything for a few fingers…” Jimin says nearly scathingly, and Tae realises with a start that he’s looking right at her. Jeongguk’s eyes open, watching too, seeing her caught red handed with her fingers pumping as hard as she can, index finger circling her clit, but Jeongguk can’t sustain the eye contact, especially as Jimin’s hands start fucking up to meet him. 

“Ahhh Kookie, you’d do anything to come right now, wouldn’t you…” Jimin says, and Taehyung wonders as she frantically bucks into her fingers, _How can he be so calm?!_

“Yes hyung,” Jeongguk gasps mindlessly, and Taehyung gasps along with him. 

“What if I wanted to take you dry? To just shove myself into you… to just force you down and make you mine no matter what you say…” 

Taehyung knows they’d never do this, but just the idea of it, the fake picture of Jimin taking what he wants… well judging from Jeongguk’s groan she’s not the only one liking it. 

“Or a tattoo? A piercing perhaps? Another thing of mine you’d just _take_.” Jimin practically chuckles. 

“And sounding… Kookie, I know you looked that up from the checklist. Would you let me fuck your dick? Put that thin metal into your cock and feed it up into you? Make you cry?” Jimin removes his fingers and Jeongguk looks wrecked. 

“Hands and knees,” Jimin orders, and he has to help Jeongguk turn over. He’s shaking in anticipation. 

“What do I want to hear?” Jimin smirks, head of his cock against Jeongguk’s hole. He can feel it, Taehyung knows, because he’s trying to push back, tiny aborted movements prevented by Jimin’s grip on his hips. 

“Seokjin!” Jeongguk gasps, and in one smooth motion, Jimin pushes into him. 

“FUCK!” Jeongguk practically sobs, and Taehyung’s so tense as she watches Jimin fucking _pound_ into him. Jimin’s pulling his hips back to meet his thrusts and Jeongguk literally seems to lose his voice mid-moan as Jimin hits his prostate again. 

Some abstract part of Taehyung thinks she didn’t know his voice could get that high, and Jimin growls “Sing for me!” as Jeongguk’s voice breaks on every second moan. 

Taehyung comes for a second time around her fingers, fucking herself roughly, as Jimin yanks Jeongguk’s hair, his head thrown back while he comes all over the bed sheets, gasping Jimin’s name. A second- a minute- Tae doesn’t really know- later, Jimin stiffens, coming inside of Jeongguk. 

He pulls out then slaps Jeongguk gently on the arse. 

“Now, you’re going to wait there for 10 minutes. I want to watch my cum drip out of you…” Jimin says, voice rough and satisfied. 

Then he turns to Taehyung, suddenly dangerous again. 

“Did I say you could come?” 

Taehyung’s eyes go wide. Jimin sighs and begins walking towards her. 

“Oh Tae Tae… it’s going to be a long night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Is it just me, or are the maknae line weird today?” Yoongi comments idly to Hoseok, looking across the room at them. 
> 
> “What do you mean?” Hoseok asks, but he has noticed they’ve been a bit off. 
> 
> “Jeongguk and Taehyung… they keep staring at Jimin…” Yoongi points out, and once she’s said it, he realises she’s right. He watches them for a moment. 
> 
> “It’s like Jimin’s turned into an alien…” Hoseok observes in confusion. 
> 
> “Or a monster…” Yoongi muses. 
> 
> “But why?” Hoseok asks curiously. 
> 
> “You don’t want to know,” Seokjin says flatly. 
> 
> “Wait, what?” Namjoon walks into the room, catching the tail end of the conversation. 
> 
> “Why don’t I want to know- wait… no way…” Hoseok begins. 
> 
> Yoongi has already got the beginnings of a horrified look on her face. 
> 
> “No no no no WHY UNNI?!” Yoongi groans. 
> 
> “Just imagine it,” Seokjin winks, deliberately spiteful. 
> 
> Hoseok cannot even begin to imagine what would make them look at Park Jimin like that. His mind just crashes even starting to think about it, nice and blank. 
> 
> It’s probably for the best.


End file.
